


Our lives don't collide (I'm aware of this)

by destinymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 year old luke, 18 Year Old Ashton, 18 Year Old Calum, 18 year old michael, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ashton and Luke are just friends, Bad Boy Michael, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Innocent Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Protective Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinymuke/pseuds/destinymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's always tried to protect Luke from the world, but he can't protect Luke from Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My hopes, they are high, I must keep them small

Our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this

Luke had made it to school just as the bell went leaving him only seconds to get to his first class, he was fortunate surprised that he hadn't broken into a sweat from the insane panic that went through his head. He was never late, he made sure he was always there on time but this morning his mother wanted to talk to him quickly, leaving him running behind his normal, everyday schedule, it normally meant that Luke would have a bad day if it didn't start how he wanted it too.

Luke panicked inside, knowing he was being stupid, the teachers didn't ever care if pupils were late, Luke just liked to be on time. It was his own personal preference and he really did care about his school work like the good boy he was.

He made it to math class on time, having walked a little bit faster than normal, but not to fast, he didn't want people to think he actually wanted to go to class- not that anyone ever paid that much attention to the lanky shy kid, but just in case.

He took his seat on the second row, once again, not the first as he didn't want to look to eager. He actually did enjoy maths a lot, you could probably tell by the way he always does his homework on time compared to everyone else.

Luke always found himself getting carried away in the set work, bursting his head in his text book and scribbling out the answers easily, he barely noticed when 2 hours of maths passed and when the bell went for 1st break. 

Luke smiled to himself before packing his text book and pens away and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, making his way to the canteen table he and Ashton always sat at. Ashton was a senior whereas Luke was only 16 but he always looked out for the blonde boy. He was his best friend.

Luke wasn't unpopular, just shy so the only person he felt comfortable talking around was the senior. They met in a music class when Luke was interested in playing guitar and Ashton was in there playing drums. They clicked since then as they discovered their similar taste in music.

"Lukey" Ashton greeted from behind the blonde who was sitting at the table already. Ashton ruffled his hair as Luke moaned in protest but couldn't do anything about it.

"I told you not to call me that" he pouted and Ashton thought his friend was the most adorable thing ever.

See, Luke had this certain look about him. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave him the classical innocent look that made you want to protect the young boy from the world and people around them. Thats what Ashton did and that's why Ashton stayed with the kid during breaks. He knew that if Luke was exposed to the truth about high school, about drugs and alcohol he wouldn't be the innocent blue eyed boy Ashton always wanted him to be.

"You'll always be my Lukey" Ashton smiled, his dimples making an appearance like always, Luke managed a small shy smile before looking back down at the table.

He sat opposite the blonde before making their usual conversation. 

"How was maths then genius boy?" Ashton asked, knowing Luke would like to talk about it.

"It was so good, we did quadratic equations and they are my favourite and everyone else was struggling So bad and I managed to finish before everyone else and the teacher gave me an extension task and I even finished that so I have no homework" Luke rushed out excitedly as Ashton just chuckled at how the kids eyes sparkled at the mention of his favourite subject.

He loved the way Luke was so confident when talking about what he liked. He wasn't about to shoot him down and make him feel shy and hide what he likes.

"That's great Lukey, I've always known you're the cleverest out of this school of idiots" 

"Well- I guess, I guess that I'm quite clever, but only when it comes to maths" he mumbled, looking down at the table.

Ashton sighed as the blonde boy lowered his gaze to the table, his head and shoulders dropping slowly and making the boy look younger than he was and defeated. 

"Luke, you're the cleverest person I know okay?-" Ashton said seriously, urging the boy to look at him. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Luke looking at the table and Ashton scanning the cafeteria. His eyes landed on Michael Clifford, who was smirking in Luke direction, staring out at him as if urging him to look his way. Ashton frowned to himself wondering why the hell Michael Clifford was staring at Luke. Luke of all people. As far as Ashton knew, Michael had no idea who Luke was and Ashton wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want Luke any where near the guy.

Luke was oblivious to Michael's stare, never paying attention to his surrounding as he didn't like making eye contact with anyone who wasn't Ashton. 

"Luke" Ashton almost whispered. He didn't want to startle the boy, so spoke as softly as he could. 

Luke looked up slowly.

"What?" He asked quietly, nibbling his bottom lip nervously like he normally did and pulling the sleeves of his sweater down passed his hands.

"Why is Michael Clifford staring at you?" Ashton asked almost harshly.

"W-what?" Luke stuttered, his bright blue eyes wide and alert, looking like a dear in the headlights before a red tint made its way from the tips of his ear to his cheeks.

"Why is Michael Clifford staring at you?" Ashton repeated.

Luke took a moment to process the words. 

"I don't know" he mumbled, blushing , he didn't like attention and didn't want to think that Michael Clifford of all people was staring at him.

"Stay away from him, okay?" Ashton warned. Luke sat there confused. He had never spoken to Michael in his life, he was too intimidating for Luke to even cast a glance at. 

"I've never spoken to him in my life" Luke said confused "he's probably just looking at something behind me" Luke started to worry, becoming insecure and nervously glancing to both his sides. 

"No, he's definitely looking at you" Ashton said.

"Don't be silly" Luke said chuckling nervously, trying to change the subject and laugh it off so Ashton would stop freaking him out.

 

Ashton was concerned now. It had been almost 2 weeks since that day in the cafeteria and Ashton had taken it as his own job to look out that extra bit more for Luke.

He always caught Michael staring at the blonde kid, with that same stupid smirk on his face, in the hallways - leaning against his locker casually while a group of his friends talked around him, in the cafeteria, after school as Luke made his way to Ashton's car.

Ashton always caught Michael's stare and glared back at him, while the bright haired boy smirked before sauntering off throwing one last glance at the blonde kid and some times raising his eyebrows at Ashton.

Michael got the message Ashton was sending him every time. It's as if When Ashton was around Luke, there's no way that Michael could get to him and Ashton made pretty damn sure that there was no way Michael would get within a few feet away from him. 

Sadly, well to Ashton, he couldn't always look out for the blonde kid as it was impossible to follow him every where, he was after all three years older and had different classes to attend. 

Luckily Luke wasn't in any of Michael's classes because Michael was also a senior, sharing a few classes with Ashton. So there was no way Michael would get to the kid during lesson time. 

But of course Ashton had to stupidly forget his music theory homework on the kitchen side at home in a rush to get his siblings to school. He of course had to pay the schools consequences of detention during lunch break. 

All throughout his detention, He couldn't help but worry about the blonde boy he had left alone. Luke was probably wondering where he was and why he didn't at least tell him where he would be. But he was also worried that he wasn't there to look out for Luke or meet Michael's stares at the blonde boy. 

Luke kept his head down, locking then unlocking his phone again the next second to check the time for the seventh time. It was 13:07. Ashton was never this late to lunch which made the blonde boy worry. Normally Ashton would text him or at least tell him if he wasn't going to be there. Luke worried whether the people around him thought he was even more of a loser now. 

Someone slid into the seat opposite him. Luke finally sighed in relief. 

"Ashton-" he cut himself off his cheeks flushing pink. "Oh" His shoulders slumped and the blonde boy tried to make himself as small as possible, too insecure to look up and meet the eyes of the brightly coloured hair boy who definitely wasn't Ashton.

"Hey, Ashton has detention" Michael said, intensely looking at the blonde boy, urging him to look back but Luke carried on staring shyly at the table. He wasn't good at speaking to new people, especially as Michael was intimidating. "I'm Michael" he said, trying to prompt Luke.

"Luke" he mumbled back quietly.

"I know" Michael smirked.

"Oh" Luke said quietly. Making Michael huff, the blonde kid obviously didn't like talking.

"So... You're a sophomore?" Michael asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah and you're in Ashton's year"  
Luke mumbled.

"Yeah... So Lukey..."Michael said seeing Luke's head snap up at the nickname only Ashton and his family call him. Michael smirked at this. "There's a party tonight, you should come, bring Ashton" 

 

Ashton had just walked into the canteen as quickly as possible. His heart dropped when he saw that Luke wasn't alone at their usual table. In fact Michael fucking Clifford was there and Luke, Luke was actually laughing with him and making eye contact.

"Luke?" Ashton said sitting right next to the blonde. 

"Ash"

"Uh I had detention sorry'

"Michael told me" he blushed. While Ashton glared at Michael. "H-he invited us to a party tonight" Luke smiled shyly. "Can we go?"

Michael looked to Ashton expectantly.

"Absolutely not Luke" Ashton said sternly. He wasn't about to take Luke to one of Michael Clifford's parties. He knew what happened at them, he heard stories.

"P-please Ash. I've never been to one." The blonde boy looked at him pleadingly.

"What are you? His mother?" Michael smirked. Luke turned red at his comment.

"No. He's not, he's just- just..." Luke wasn't sure what to say so trailed off into silence.

"Then you don't need his permission." Michael smirked gaining another glare from Ashton.

"Please Ash" Luke asked again. Whenever Luke used to ask about parties, Ashton always warned him about the dangers but he obviously didn't listen.

"Look. You can go if you really want to Luke, I can't tell you what to do, but I'm not going with you" Ashton said although part of him wanted to but he really really hated parties and he also really really hated Michael Clifford. 

"Ash please come with me" 

"No Luke"

"Fine" he huffed to himself, a small pout on his lips. Ashton nearly gave in right then and there but he didn't.

"Don't worry lukey, I'll look after you" Michael said, a small smirk on his face.

He met Ashton's glare, smirking before getting up from the table.

"See you tonight Lukey"


	2. Don't give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to Michaels party and has the most fun he's ever had while trying to impress the older boy.

"I've never been to a party" the small blonde said in awe. Luke looked around Michaels large house once Michael let him in. He wasn't expecting him to live in such a grand house with grand interior. 

Luke was also overwhelmed by the amount of people. He only recognised a few and the rest were strangers. 

"I know you haven't" Michael smirked "it's a shame your friend Ashton couldn't come" 

"H-he doesn't like parties" Luke mumbled only just heard by Michael through the loud music. 

Luke realised that most people here were not from school and were much older - at least in their twenties.

"Let's get a drink" Michael said leading the way into the granite kitchen where cans and bottles were filling the work tops. "What do you want Lukey?"

"C-coke?" He asked. 

"I mean alcohol Luke" Michael chuckled before realising. "Aw you really are innocent, you've never drank before?" 

"N-no my parents say it's bad and Ash says it can harm you" Luke said 

"Well are your parents, or Ashton here?" Michael raised an eyebrow up. 

"N-no"

"Then see for your self Luke, I can promise you I won't let anything happen to you, a little alcohol will make you feel amazing" Michael said. 

"Okay- o-okay" Luke stumbled out his words embarrassed. He wanted to impress Michael, he seemed really nice and Luke thought he could trust him. 

"Here take this and I'll take one too so it's fair okay?" Michael said handing Luke a shot of vodka. "You just throw it back like this" Michael said downing the shot in one.

Luke followed Michaels action, pouring the drink down his throat as Michael watched him before wincing at the burn and the bitter taste.

Michael laughed at the disgusted face Luke made.

"That- that was disgusting!" Luke said loudly.

"Once you've had a few more you'll hardly be able to taste it anymore" Michael winked at him causing Lukes ears and cheeks to turn red.

\-------------

A few hours into the night Lukes phone rang. 

"Ashy?" Luke spoke happily as Michael glared listening in on him.

"Luke are you still at Michaels?" Ashton asked in surprise.

"Yes ashy, you should have come I'm having so much fun, like so much ashy it's so fun" Luke rambled giggling.

"What has he done to you?" Ashton demanded angrily.

"Feel so good ashy! You should try it, I didn't drink much though it was only like 6 shots it's not like I drank a whole glass of the stuff" Luke spoke quickly.

"Luke come on" Michael said gesturing towards the house.

"I have to go ashy, Michael wants me" 

"He What? Luke don't do what he says, I'm coming to get you" Ashton spoke

"No no ashy no I'm having fun" Luke spoke before hanging up and chasing after Michael into the house.

He found Michael sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the sofa as he took a drag of a cigarette.

"Luke" he smirked looking at him with dark eyes. "Come here" he patted the spot next to him. "Try this" he spoke handing him the cigarette. 

"B-but Ashy says nicotine and Tobacco are bad and people get addicted then ill then they die- I -I don't want to die" Luke rambled worried.

"Lukey, I'll never let that happen to you. Don't listen to Ashton he doesn't know what fun is, this hasn't got nicotine or tobacco in its perfectly fine and makes you feel good Luke, do you want to feel good?" Michael told him.

"Yes, want to feel good" Luke said looking into Michaels eyes as he passed the blunt over. 

"Put your lips around it" Michael instructed " now breath in and inhale" 

Luke did what he said feeling the smoke fill his lungs, he wanted to cough, he felt like he was going to cough, he coughed choking up the smoke as Michael took the blunt away. 

"You good?" Michael asked unbothered for a few seconds. "Again?" 

Luke took the blunt doing the same as before and resisting the urge to cough this time.

"Good boy" Michael said, his praise making Luke smile happily.

"Feel good Mikey" 

Lukes nickname caught Michaels attention for a minute before he looked away in thought.

"You know Luke, you're a lot of fun" Michael spoke and the look on Lukes face made him chuckle. The younger boy was smiling proudly as if it was great news.

"Tell me Luke, have you ever-"

"Luke" Ashton shouted from across the room, gaining some peoples attention. "We're going now" Ashton demanded.

"Ashy!" Luke said excitedly. "Come here, need to try this" Luke said grabbing the blunt out of Michaels hand" 

"What the fuck have you done to him?" Ashton shouted at Michael.  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you come, I thought you'd hate it Luke, thought you'd call me to pick you up after 5 minutes" 

"I'm having fun! It's fun! Try it. It'll make you feel better it'll make you happy ash" Luke said excitedly wanting to share this with his best friend.

"I'm very disappointed in you Luke!" Ashton scolded ruining Lukes mood. The younger boy had the urge to cry so he burst into tears.

"Ashton, stop" Michael growled.

"I'm going to tell your parents Luke, a little bit of Alcohol was acceptable Luke but drugs? I thought you were smarter than this" Ashton growled.

Luke looked shocked at the word drugs.

"No- no its not bad ashy - not drugs- it's just to make you feel good" Luke informed him.

"No Luke they're drugs and Michael fully knows this, can't you see he's manipulating you." Ashton said

Michael smirked.

"No Mikey is fun I had fun I'm not going home" Luke demanded. 

"Yeah ashy, let the boy stay" Michael smirked. "We've got some unfinished business" 

Ashton fully knew what Michael was after. He wanted to wreck Luke, tear him apart and ruin his innocence. 

"I'm not leaving you here" Ashton said grabbing Lukes wrists d starting to drag Luke outside. 

"I'll be seeing you Luke" Michael called after, making eye contact with Luke as he winked, taking another drag of the blunt in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is any good or even the idea? 
> 
> Sorry for the late update - still have exams and stuff its so stressful xx


End file.
